


Vices

by TheresaMarie515



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheresaMarie515/pseuds/TheresaMarie515
Summary: Ali Krieger knew what she wanted. She just wanted to get through camp and show everyone why she is the best right back in the world. Little did she know, everything she knew about herself was about to change for better or for worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, this is my first attempt at writing a Fanfic instead of just reading, so that being sad all mistakes are mine and I really hope you all enjoy this. Comments and criticism would be greatly appreciated so I can know where to improve. Thanks in advance. -Tess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the oddity of this. I wasn't really thinking or planning when I wrote that first chapter. I just sat down with a spiral and started to write. That being said I gave it some thought about what I wanted from this story and where I wanted it to go. I rewrote Ali's letter to Ash so it goes along better with my final vision of the story. I hope you all take the time to reread what I have written. Thanks in advance. 
> 
> Tess

Ashlyn Michelle,  
I’m sorry you’re reading this letter instead of hearing it from me in person. I never wanted to hurt you. That was never my intention, please believe me when I say that. Unfortunately, sometimes things happen that are out of our control and we’re just stuck here dealing with the events that occur. You should know that better than anyone baby. I know I hid what I was feeling from you for so long, that was never fair to you. Or us. You were always open and honest from the beginning. I never had a doubt how you felt about anything. Your eyes were always what gave you away. They were the first thing that I fell in love with. I could stare into them for hours and be perfectly okay with that. You were the first person I ever saw my future with, I hope you remember that. I wanted it all with you Stud. I wanted the big white wedding on the beach with all our friends and family witnessing our undying love for one another. I wanted to wake up and fall asleep with you in our big bed every day for the rest of our lives. I wanted to kiss those perfect lips of yours awake every single morning, even with your ripe morning breath. I wanted the two kids, one each to Penn State, and the other to North Carolina and us undoubtedly arguing about it until we both were turning blue in the face. You were it for me, Ash. You absolutely were. Fighting against what I felt for you was the second hardest thing I have ever done in my life. Writing this letter is the first.   
You saved me. I’m not sure I ever told you that but you did. No matter what happened, and a lot did, you were there for me. You protected me from myself, from the world. You held my hand in the darkest days, and there were quite a bit. You never let me feel like I was alone and going through everything by myself. I laid in bed with you, curled into your side and your strong arms wrapped around me thinking I could take on the world as long as I had you with me. I fought, and I fought hard against you and everything I felt for you, but you never let me push you away. You were always there waiting for me to find my way back to you like you knew I would. There was nowhere else for me to possibly go. I remember the first time we met and knowing I was doomed from the get go. It scared me. Terrified me actually. I saw you with your ripped jeans and your button up and that damn snapback I love so much and I thanked God for whatever I did that He brought you into my life. I remember Alex and Chris making me pick my jaw up off the ground once my eyes landed on you and try to talk to this Heavenly angel. I tripped and fell, but you were there to catch me. You were always saving me. You wrapped your strong arms around me and smiled that gorgeous single dimpled smile I immediately swooned over. You were perfect. And I didn’t deserve you. Not after the things I did to you.   
I know reading this has to be hard for you, but please baby, don’t cry. Know that I loved you with every fiber of my being, even if I didn’t always show you or tell you. I know you probably don’t understand why I did this, but you have to believe me, I did it with your best intentions in mind. It had to be this way. There was never any other option Ash. It was always meant to be this way and I understand that now. You were always my rock, my shoulder to cry on, even when I didn’t want you to be. I’m sorry I couldn’t be that for you. I’m sorry I wasn’t braver and more open with you. I’m sorry it took so damn long for me to tell you anything. You are the love of my life, Ashlyn Michelle. You were better than I ever deserved. I can’t thank you enough for everything you did for me. You made me believe in love and life again. You helped me through all my fears and doubts. You carried me when I was too weak to hold myself up. I can never thank you enough for your never ending love and adoration. Someday this will all make sense and you’ll understand why this had to happen. I hope when that days comes, you forget about me. You move on. You become happy again. That free spirited, surf loving, easy going women I fell madly in love with.   
Don’t shut Tobin and Hope out. They are your best friends and they can help, even when you don’t want them to. You need someone in your corner for once, and I can’t be that person, they’re the next best thing. They love you. Your family loves you. I love you. I will always love you Ash. You taught me what love was and gave me unconditional love in return. You are such an amazing person. Truly one of a kind Sweetheart. Don’t ever let anyone tell you differently or make you feel any less than your best. You’re my hero. Never forget the love I had for you and us. It meant the world to me. This isn’t a goodbye, but a see you later. I truly believe that. 

I love you.   
Your Princess


End file.
